Forbidden Love
by kuls
Summary: It's 7th year and Hermione still despises Draco for always being so mean but she finds out that he can be nice once you get to know him and romance blossoms. However, Harry and Ron aren't liking this idea. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love by Kuls**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and setting do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is mine.

Please read and review!

**Chapter 1:**

It was the middle of Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. She had just started to blossom as a young woman and many guys had began to notice her more. Before, she was just the smart, nerdy girl but now, she is thought of as an intelligent, beautiful woman. Harry, Ron, and she had never been closer though Ron was often jealous because of Hermione's refusal to date him. "If I do agree, then it would eventually end up ruining our friendship when we split up," she had thought to herself when he asked. Harry was now dating Ginny, since he had realized how much he liked her and she him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room on a Saturday morning. Hermione, of course, was made Head Girl and none other than Draco Malfoy had been made Head boy.

"So when's the game against Slytherin going to start?" asked Hermione to Ron, who was appointed as the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team only last year, and Harry, who had been the team captain since last year too.

Harry said, "Should be starting in about…" He looked at his watch, "…an hour or so. Speaking of which, Ron, we should get down to the changing room to be there when the team gets there." So he and Ron bade Hermione farewell and headed off down to the boys changing room beside the Quidditch pitch.

After they left, Hermione immersed herself into the book she was currently reading, which she had borrowed from the library for the fourth time. After about an hour's time, she headed down to the Quidditch pitch to cheer Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor team on. They wanted so badly to win against Slytherin because of their loss against them earlier in the year.

Hermione took a seat in the stands that were decorated with scarlet and gold colors. Once she had sat down she heard the all too familiar roar of Luna Lovegood's lion hat. The game started and Katie Bell had the quaffle, heading down to the Slytherin goal hoops. "Annnnddd…SHE SCORES!" Hermione heard the commentator yell enthusiastically into the magically enhanced microphone.

_Great, we're off to a good start,_ thought Harry to himself.

Hermione was watching Harry sit high above the on-going game, watching for the golden snitch to appear for him to catch. Then, she switched her vision to Ron, who seemed quite a bit more confident after Harry's little stunt with Felix Felicis, tricking him into thinking he had taken the Luck Potion to give him confidence. He had already saved a couple of potential scores for the Slytherins. Her view, however, had suddenly switched to a certain Slytherin who was flying straight toward the ground like a diving swimmer, right through the other Quidditch players racing around the place. Right before he would have collided with the ground, he drew up to be level with the ground. Harry had caught this action as well and knew at once that Draco had spotted the snitch, so he raced off after him. Harry sped up alongside him. Draco noticing this, he gave Harry a shove in the side. This threw Harry's trail off a bit but he got back on track. Finally, as they drew nearer and nearer, the gap between Draco and Harry grew wider as Draco went faster because of his newest-edition racing broom. Harry still had the Nimbus 2000 and hadn't upgraded since he got it in his first year. Draco caught the snitch and the whistle blew, it was the end of the game, Slytherin had won. Draco flew down to the ground and was greeted by the rest of his team with high-fives and pats on the back.

Back up in the stands, Hermione was mad that the enemy of her best friends had just won against them. Yet she kind of admired him for being so good at Quidditch and thought _he has the sexiest body, especially when he is covered in sweat like it is now…Wait, what? I'm not attracted to him! He's so cruel and coldhearted. _She thought, angry with herself.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all looking disappointed, walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room together.

-----------

This is my first ever fanfic so tell me if it's any good. Criticism is welcome but I'd much rather get praise. : )

Also tell me what you think should happen in it! Thanks, -Kuls


	2. Chapter 2

****

Forbidden Love by Kuls

Disclaimer: The characters and setting do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks to **Kesler** for being my first reviewer! By the way, I looked through my first chapter and fixed lots of mistakes. Thanks again: )

Please read and review!

****

Chapter 2:

-Inside the Common Room-

Harry sat closest to the fire in a big, comfy armchair, while Ron and Ginny sat nearby on a couch. Hermione couldn't stand what she knew was to come: long periods of silence and maybe talk about Quidditch. She didn't count this as a fun time so she made up an excuse that she had Tranfiguration homework and went through the portrait hole toward her room.

On her way, she heard cheers and singing from the dungeons. She could tell they were obviously celebrating.

Once she got there, Hermione noticed that Draco hadn't come back yet. For this, she was relieved. He had always used every occasion to talk down to her. She decided to take a nice, long, hot bubble bath. After an hour or so, she got out and decided to work on her Ancient Runes homework. She had just set it out in the common room when Draco just seemed to drop in. Hermione busied herself and didn't spare even a glance at Malfoy. He did likewise as he walked toward the bathroom to take a shower before heading off to bed.

After about 20 or 30 minutes, Draco walked out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, hanging loosely. The rest of his body was dripping wet and glistening, his hair all messy and spiky.

Hermione couldn't help staring. He looked so sexy just standing there.

"What are you looking at, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Wha-…nothing! Why would I ever want to look at you?" replied Hermione.

"I know you think I'm hot. Don't deny it."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Fine," replied Malfoy as he moved gracefully up the staircase to him bedroom. Secretly, he was excited that Hermione had taken an interest in him and his body. Recently, he had found that she was being very attractive to him too. She had developed in all the right places and still kept fit by going to the school gym every once and a while.

__

Maybe I should start being a little nicer to her since we are living together and have to put up with each other for the rest of the year thought Draco to himself as he got dressed.

He decided to start right now, try to get on her good side. He delicately slided down the railing of his bedroom staircase and landed gracefully into their common room. He walked over to where Hermione sat working diligently, and sat next to her.

"What's that you're working on, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him confused, since when had he ever called her 'Hermione'? And since when did he even care about what I did? "I thought the name was Granger to you."

"It was…before. But I figured we should at least be civil toward each other since we do live together and all," he stated, hoping she would agree.

"Uhhh…," said Hermione, caught off guard. "I guess so." Still a little confused as to what Draco was up to, she replied to his earlier question, "Anyway, this nice stack of homework here is for my Ancient Runes class. I suppose you don't take that?"

"No," was Draco's simple answer.

Hermione looked at him and he looked back, with an awkward silence. Draco suddenly leaned in a kissed Hermione, which she didn't reject. Once should found out what was happening, however, she pulled back from him.

"I…I'm sorry…I have to go." Draco quickly got up and went straight to the portrait hole to exit the room.

Hermione just sat there rethinking everything that happened within the last half hour and was puzzled as to why it happened.

----------

Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Tell me.

-Kuls


	3. Chapter 3

****

Forbidden Love by Kuls

Disclaimer: The characters and setting do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is mine.

On with the story!

****

Chapter 3:

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she heard Draco in their shared bathroom so she decided to change and go down the breakfast and take a shower later. She decided not to tell Harry and Ron about her and Draco last night on the way. 'Why had he kissed me?…what am I thinking? Why would I ever want him to kiss me? Ick!'

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was about to bump into a certain redhead until it happened.

"Oh, sorry Ginny."

"That's ok. You headed to breakfast?"

"Yep. You coming?"

"Sure," and they walked arm in arm to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione sat next to Ron and across from Harry. Throughout breakfast, she made light conversation between the friends. She didn't want them to notice anything worrying or confusing her until she wanted to tell them. Hermione turned her head and caught a glimpse of silvery hair. She, then, turned back to observe what Draco was doing. He looked up and caught her gaze but looked away quickly, embarrassed of his behavior the night before.

"Anything wrong, 'Mione?" Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no," she answered quickly and made up an excuse of needing to go to the library so she could get away before they could ask any more questions.

Since it was a Saturday, she spent most of the day in the library just reading and doing homework. She was secretly trying to avoid Draco for fear of what he might say next.

Finally, she headed off back to her common room because of the hour it had become. She found no one there, which relieved her, so she sat on one of the couches and gazed into the fire, thinking about recent events.

Draco walked in without her noticing. For a minute, he just stood there and watched her form. Then he went over and sat on the other end of the couch, looking into the fire as well. Hermione looked a bit nervous as to what was going to happen so he spoke first.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"That's ok." Why was she being so understanding?

She got up to change into her pj's. When she came back into the common room, Draco had changed into his 'lazy pants' and t-shirt, and was sitting in front of the fire, reading a book. A closer look told Hermione that the book was a collection of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe. (A/N - I know it's a muggle author but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"You read Poe?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, my mother gave me this book for my last birthday. I have to say I've read it over probably about 20 times. I really love it," he explained.

Then they started discussing "The Tell Tale Heart." Once they started talking, they didn't stop. They talked about everything from books to school to their families. Hermione was so surprised that she could actually open up to Draco when they weren't jumping down each other's throats. Draco noticed the same. When Draco saw a ray of sun peek out behind the trees, he decided to check his watch for the time.

"Wow, it's morning already."

"What! It feels like it's been an half an hour since we started talking," Hermione said truly surprised and immediately started to worry about her classes but then remembered that it was Sunday so she could sleep in.

Draco smiled genuinely at Hermione. "We should get some sleep before everyone else wakes up."

"Right behind ya," Hermione agreed, yawning.

She went into her room and immediately collapsed on her bed and fell straight to sleep. Draco did the same.

In the morning, Hermione decided to get into the shower before Draco needed one. She turned on the hot water and went back to her room to get a change of clothes. Then she stripped down and climbed in. In all this, she forgot to lock the door between the bathroom and Draco's. When he woke up, he went straight to go take a shower but froze in the doorway as he noticed another person was in the shower. A little more investigating told him it was Hermione's perfectly shaped body in the shower. He stood there and watched, clearly surprised and liking his view. The hot water was dripping down her head and face to her breasts and flat stomach to her rounded hips.

She finally noticed someone else in the room and jumped to see him standing there watching him. She hurriedly grabbed her towel to cover herself, soap still on her body, and getting her towel soaked. This startled him out of his thoughts and he immediately went back into his room and closed the door.

Being so embarrassed, Hermione got right of the shower, not completely done, and quickly got dressed in her room.

She peeked out of her room to see if Draco was in the vicinity so she wouldn't bump into him and be embarrassed. She went straight to breakfast and tried to act natural around Harry and Ron. Hermione had made it through all of her classes and lunch that day without looking at or talking to Draco, which she was happy about. However, what she dreaded was walking into the common room and seeing him there. She was on her way with butterflies in her stomach. When she climbed through the portrait hole, he was sitting there on the couch in front of the fire. She quickly made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. She set about reading a book she had borrowed from the library.

Once it was about 10 o'clock, she checked to see if Draco was still in the common room but he wasn't so she went out and read there.

Draco, having just finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom walked out of the bathroom to find a sleeping Hermione and a book dropped onto the floor beside her. He walked over to check if she really was asleep. 'She really is very cute, sleeping there. She looks so perfect and peaceful…Wait, what are you thinking? UGH.'

But he couldn't just leave her there so he decided to carry her into her room and slip her under the cover of her bed. He had to resist the urge to give her a once over with his hands but he succeeded. He left her there to sleep while he went to bed in his own room, thinking about her.

----------

Tell me more…I love reviews. It keeps me writing…so the more you write the more I do. : )

-Kuls


	4. Author's Note

****

Author's Note:

I have decided to stop writing this story because I have gone back and read it over and some of this stuff just doesn't make any sense. But, I'm going to write a new story that has more detail and makes sense. I think it will overall be better. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Kuls


End file.
